Sorry
by Sakuyachan16
Summary: Ese dia me dije que no volveria a hacer llorar a Damien. Que no dejaria que sufriera por mi culpa.


:333 Doble actualizacion y esta vez les traigo un DIP!

Estos dia voy a estar muy ocupada, hoy es cumple de mi primo, mañana es quinceaños de mi prima y dentro de tres dias... ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! :DDD dieciseis añitos :3333

Dire una cosa con este one-shot... es... ¿excepcional? si supongo que esa es la palabra... solo les dire que se quedaran con cara de WTF al ver a Damien, pero abajo les pondre le porque lo hice asi :3 ¿si? como mas... exagerado con respecto a... ¿saben que? solo lean por favor :,333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Ahi esta :333

* * *

**Sorry**

_Han sido pocas veces en las que vi a Damien llorar._

_Dos, para ser exactos._

_La primera fue cuando teníamos once años. El había regresado a South Park y yo había decidido apartarme, saludarlo por cordialidad, hablar lo necesario y nada más._

_Tenía miedo... de volver a ser traicionado._

_A él no le costó volver a entablar amistades con el resto de la clase, pero siempre venia tras mío._

_Hasta que un día, solo los dos estábamos en el aula. Él me pidió, llorando, que lo perdonara, que habia sido un idiota._

_No se le hacia difícil demostrar ese lado suyo; aun eramos niños, lo poco de inocencia que nos quedaba nos no lo permitia._

_Acepte su disculpa... nunca le habia guardado rencor por lo ocurrido, nunca podria._

_..._

_La segunda vez fue por algo totalmente distinto._

_Catorce años, el tiempo pasa y uno va adquiriendo distintas formas de comportamiento._

_Caprichoso..._

_Damien siempre fue así._

_Pero fue el colmo; cuando mato a Kenny, incinerándolo, solo por que este lo llamo idiota (que bien merecido se tenía ese insulto)._

_Yo ya me habia hartado de ese estupido comportamiento._

- ¡¿Que pasa contigo?- grito un colerico Pip.

Él y el moreno eran los unicos presentes en el aula.

- Cállate- respondió el ojirojo sentado en una carpeta de ese salón.

El rubio apretó los puños.

- Damien, esto es inaceptable- le dijo, tratando de calmarse- ¡Solo eres un caprichoso!

Damien alzo la vista y choco sus ojos con los azules hielos de Pip.

- Eso no es cierto- hablo con rabia el moreno.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres caprichoso, egoísta, terco, amargado! ¡Y eres molesto!- volvió a gritar el rubio.

- ¡Que cierres la boca! ¡Yo soy el anticristo! ¡Soy perfecto!- continuo colérico, pero ahora algo desequilibrado, Damien.

Ante ese comentario; Pip calmo su mirada, dejándola entre sorprendida y neutral.

Luego... solo sonrio.

Pero no una sonrisa dulce como las que acostumbra. Esta tenía burla y algo de malicia.

Esto agarro por sorpresa a Damien, más cuando Pip (aprovechando que estaba parado) estampo su palma de la mano derecha en la mesa de la carpeta del moreno. Creando un sonido seco y estruendoso, lo cual causo un sobresalto en el ojirojo.

- ¿Perfecto?- murmuro con sorna el rubio- materialmente, eso sí lo aseguro. Tienes dinero, buena apariencia y buenas calificaciones; pero eres una de las personas con más defectos emocionales, no aceptas tus errores, creas miedo en los demas con tus malditos poderes y disfrutas haciéndolos sentir menos. Te has vuelto humano.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- la expresion de Damien era entre sorpresa y duda; no comprendia que era lo que trataba de decir Pip.

El rubio (aun sin quitar su mano de la mesa) acerco su rostro rapidamente al del moreno, haciendo que este retrocediera y chocara su espalda en el respaldar se du silla.

La sonrisa de Pip se borro, dando paso a una expresion seria.

- Que ahora vives en este mundo- hablo de forma acida, acercandose hasta rozar su nariz con la de su compañero he inclino su cabeza levemente- y aqui NADIE es perfecto.

Ese ultimo comentario hizo que Damien abriese su ojos entre asustado y confundido. Abrio un poco la boca para tratar de reclamar, pero la cerro al instante.

No tenia nada que decir.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Pip se fue, dejando a Damien en esa desolada aula y con su mente hecha un completo lio.

_Esa misma noche Damien llego a mi apartamento. Estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia que corria fuera._

_Lo habia dejado sentado en el sillon de mi sala para ir por una toalla._

_Me encontraba preocupado. Mi amigo no estaba igual, se le veia... apagado._

_En el momento en que habia cogido la toalla de mi baño, escuche un objeto romperse y golpes provenientes de la sala._

_Llegue corriendo y lo que vi... me dejo impactado._

_Damien se hallaba parado, golpeando a puños mi pared. Sus blancos nudillos teñidos de rojo al igual que el papel tapiz que cubria la pared. Habia un jarron roto y agua (proveniente de su mojado cuerpo) en el suelo._

_Pero lo que mas me destrozo fue oir sus gritos combinados con sollozos... y sus lagrimas._

_La confusion y la ira se podia apreciar en cada golpe y llanto._

_Despues... se canso, apoyando ambas manos ensangrentadas y su frente en mi pared, de dejo deslizar hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso, aun apoyado en la pared._

_Yo solo me acerque y note que sus lagrimas y sollozos seguian._

_Me senti tan culpable._

_Coloque la toalla sobre su cabeza y lo abrase protectoramente, con tal que se tranquilizara._

_Ese dia me dije que no volveria a hacer llorar a Damien._

_Que no dejaria que sufriera por mi culpa._

-o-o-o-o-

Los besos eran correspondidos uno por el otro.

El ojirojo coloco ambas manos en las caderas de su novio y lo encaminaba, aun sin dejar de besarlo, al sillon de aquel apartamento (que aunque tuvieran diecisiete años, no cambiaba).

El rubio cayo de espaldas contra el mueble y el pelinegro se coloco encima, empezando a transportar los besos al cuello, entre blanco y cremoso, del ingles.

El mas bajo coloco ambas manos en los oscuros cabellos de su pareja y comenzo a presionar los suaves mechones de su cabello.

El de piel blanca aguanto un gemido de dolor por la accion del de ojos color hielo y prosiguio besando.

Ambos se sentian con unas ganas inmensas de llegar a mas...

Hasta que Pip se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el instante que Damien trato de desabotonar su camisa blanca perfectamente abotonada.

- Espera...- le detuvo en rubio, sosteniendo suavemente las muñecas del anticristo- mejor paremos...

Damien lo miro con sospecha y algo de amargura.

- Vamos Pip- le reclamo- tu tambien quieres, no entiendo cual es el problema- iba a retomar su labor, pero el ingles apreto mas el agarre en las muñecas de Damien, advirtiendole que se detuviera.

- Damien, por favor...- pidió el rubio.

El azabache lo miro por unos segundo con suplica, pero Pip nego con su cabeza. Suspirando, se levanto.

No queria sacar el lado violento de Pip (sus golpes son fuertes), ademas, tampoco lo obligaria.

El anticristo quedo sentado en el sillón y dejo caer su espalda en el respaldar. Pip se levanto y lo miro directamente

- ¿Por qué no quieres?- pregunto el pelinegro, sin mirarlo.

- ...- el rubio no estaba muy seguro de que decir- solo... no creo estar listo...- respondio de manera nervios.

Damien lo miro, entre dudoso y extrañado.

- Ah... ¿quieres café?- pregunto Pip; mejor desviar tema.

El ojirojo volvio a suspirar y asintio.

El ingles se paro lo mas rapido que puso y se encamino a su cocina.

...

Al llegar ahi, fue directo a su alacena y saco dos tazas y comenzo a prepara la bebida.

Aquel silencio de la cocina fue cortado por un suspiro, esta vez, departe del rubio.

Le molestaba tanto esta situacion... siempre era lo mismo.

Llevo su mano izquierda hacia su pecho y trazo una suave linea imaginario que termino por la parte baja de su abdomen.

Aun sin quitar su mano de ahí, bufo frustrado.

Él si queria tener ese momento intimo con Damien, pero no queria lastimarlo.

No de nuevo...

Y con una sonrisa de resignacion termino de preparar el cafe y fue directo a la sala, con las dos tazas.

El pelinegro solo sonrio al verlo.

-o-o-o-o-

Algo que no le agrada mucho a Pip es tener que esperar hasta el ultimo en las duchas de la escuela, no queria que nadie lo viera desnudo... debido a...

- ¿Cuando planeas decirle?- pregunto Butters, el unico con el cual siempre se queda en las duchas.

Ambos se hallaban en las regaderas.

- ¿Tiene que enterarse?- contesto con una pregunto el rubio más bajo.

Stoch dejo de enjuagar sus rubios cabellos y miro atentamente a Pip.

- Damien ya quiere sexo, a esta edad TODOS, sea chico o chica, estamos cachondos y tú no eres la excepción; Damien lo sabe- suspiro- el hecho que tu no aceptes pasar a mayores con él lo hace creer que quieres sexo, pero NO CON ÉL... en este caso la frase "Si me amas demuéstralo" está fundamentada. Tú quieres sexo él también, lo hace preguntarse "¿Cual es el problema?"- termino de explicar el "inocente" rubio.

Pip contemplo la decisión que mostro su amigo, pero no le sorprende.

Butters no duda en cuanto ayudar a sus amigos se trata.

- Pero... esto es algo más profundo que solo sexo- murmuro el ingles lavando su largo cabello.

- Lo se... pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo se lo ocultaras?, en algún momento lo verá, mejor que tu lo muestres antes ¿no?- termino de decir Leopold para cerrar la llave del agua.

Pip lo imito.

- Tengo miedo... de volver a hacerlo sufrir- dijo el rubio, secando su largo cabello.

- Si eso pasa es porque te ama y está realmente arrepentido- le sonrió Stoch.

El ingles le devolvió la sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-

- Damien- murmuro con suavidad, para que su novio pudiera oirlo.

El anticristo dejo de ver el televisor y se enfoco en su pareja.

- Te amo- le sonrio de forma triste, Pip.

Al anticristo le gusto esa frase dicha por el ingles... pero su sonrisa, lo preocupo.

- Yo tambien te amo...- contesto el pelinegro.

Pip cogió el control remoto y apago la tele, luego, solo lo lanzo a donde cayese.

- Pip... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, aun preocupado, Damien; no era normal ese comportamiento tan misterioso en el rubio.

Pip se acerco y beso sus blancos labios, con una mano sostuvo su mejilla y la otra la puso detras de su nuca, acercandolo mas.

Damien correspondió sosteniéndolo de las caderas y acercandolo a su cuerpo.

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, estaban hiperventilados y sonrojados.

- Pip...- gruño el anticristo acercando su rostro a su pareja- me estas poniendo a mil- esta vez, beso su cuello.

- No podemos- hablo con sequedad el rubio, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Ante ese comentario Damien se levanto del sillon, furioso.

- ¿Po que no?- lo miro directamente- mirate Pip, tu quieres... o acaso ¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo?- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo dolido.

- Damien, eres el unico al cual entregaria mi virginidad y del cual tomaría la suya- Pip volvió a sonreír triste, parándose también del sillon.

- ¿Entonces?- volvio a preguntar el de ojos rojos.

- No quiero... hacerte daño- Pip llevo su mano a su pecho y volvió a contornear la línea imaginaria, pero esta vez terminando por su costilla izquierda.

- ¿De qué hablas?- la expresion del azabache se habia vuelto una de confusion.

- ¿Te acuerdas el día en que volvimos a ser amigos?- pregunto el rubio con un tono tranquilo.

Damien asintio.

- Ese dia lloraste, por el error que cometiste la primera vez que nos volvimos amigos... por traicionarme...

El mirar del moreno se volvio uno de incomodidad.

- ¿Tambien te acuerdas cuando te llame la atencion por tu comportamiento? y la escena en esta misma sala ¿la recuerdas?

- Pip... no entiendo que tratas de decirme...- fue interrumpido.

- Aunque no quieras aceptarlo... tus emociones son mucho más fragiles que las de cualquiera que haya conocido, yo...- dudo un poco en continuar- te lastime mucho ese dia, desde ahi me dije que jamas volvería hacerte llorar y mucho menos sufrir.

- Pip...

- Damien, yo te amo, quiero hacer el amor contigo, pero si lo vamos a hacer... tienes que saber el motivo por el cual no quise- y sin mas, el rubio sujeto con fuerza su camisa y la jalo, rompiendo los botones en el acto... pero no le importaba, lo que importaba era lo que habia que ver.

Las pupilas de Damien se dilataron y sintio todo su cuerpo temblar, lo cual estaba haciendo.

No quitaba su vista del torso de Pip.

Alli se podia ver con claridad una gran cicatriz, abarcaba casi todo su torso, costillas, pecho y parte baja del abdomen.

Una marca morada y algo rojiza, no era de apariencia repugnante como varias cicatrices, pero era realmente notoria.

Aquella cicatriz de quemadura... que varios amargos y triztes recuerdos le trajeron a Damien, de aqulla primera vez que lo conocio.

- Pip... yo...- el pelinegro no podia decir nada, sentia un nudo en su garganto y los ojos le ardian.

Su vista se empezo a borrar por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. De pronto, todo el aire se habia hecho pesado, costándole respirar. Comenzo a jadear y por cada exhalación sentia que el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grueso, creando mas lagrimas que se acumulaban.

Levanto su blanca mano, tratando de acercarla a Pip, pero se detuvo en plena marcha.

Un sobresalto fue lo que sintio cuando el rubio tomo con suavidad su mano y lo acerco a su torso, pasándola y haciéndola pasear por esa cicatriz.

Y en ese instante, sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar mas que antes y trato de ahogar los gemidos que provocaban su proximo llanto, fallando en el intento.

- Perdon...- susurro con la poca fuerza que tenia- perdóname, perdóname...- pero fue callado por un suave beso.

- Damien...- al separarse noto que el rubio tambien lloraba- no, tu perdoname... por hacerte sufrir de esta manera.

- Pero... tu...- volvio a ser interrumpido, pero esta vez por un gemido suyo.

- Te he perdonado en el momento en que te disculpaste... cuando teníamos once años- murmuro Pip con una pequeña sonrisa, aun con lagrimas de sus ojos.

Se acerco al anticristo y lo rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que los dos se volvieran a sentar en el mueble de aquella sala.

- Te amo...- murmuro Damien, rompiendo en llanto, el cual ya no podia aguantar.

- Te amo...- también dijo Pip, atrayéndolo mas contra su cuerpo.

...

Porque lo que más le dolía a Damien, es ver que sus actos tan infantiles, pero malos... marcaron a su amado.

Y lo que más le dolía a Pip, es ver a Damien sufrir.

...

"**Por mas arrepentidos que estemos, siempre quedaran secuelas de nuestros actos... pero si fuimos perdonados, estas desaparecerán simbólicamente"**

**...**

* * *

Lo se... puedo ver sus caras de WTF con respecto a hacer llorar a Damien, pero lo explicare:

Yo opino que Damien, por ser el anticristo, tiene que ser sadico y un ser de alma fria y para nada piadoso, pero este al convivir en la tierra esta empezando a apreciar a sus amigo y sobre todo a Pip, esto lo llega a confundir mucho hasta tal punto de no sentirse identificado ni saber quien es en realidad, lo cual hace que le den varios derrumbes emocionales (molestarse, llorar, gritar, etc) y si se han dado cuenta, en este fic solo muestra las partes en las que se derrumba.

Por eso les digo: No se preocupen que para mi estos momentos no representaran tanto, para mi Damien es TODO lo que dijo Pip pero convinandolo con lindo y gracioso :333 (con unos toquecitos malevolos ;333). Solo que aqui quize mostrarles como me lo imagino en esos momentos :DDD

Y a Pip todo yandere :333 YEAH! :DDD

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews? Apoyan a la causa de que haya mas SUKE en South Park y si no la apoyan, igual deje :333

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :333


End file.
